The Age of the Shadow King
by Agrolass
Summary: Out of the shadows of time, there comes an evil, older than anyone knows and more powerful than any wizard good or evil before him, the Shadow King as returned with the intention of finishing what he started many eons ago, to take over the world. Now the
1. The Return Of Evil

HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK!

I'm sorry I've been gone so long but its my last year in secondary (high) school and I've got those amazingly horrible exams right around the corner (SATs I think they're called over in America) but that's why I've been gone for so long. Well my exams are finished on the 24th of June and once that's over I'll be back then, with two new stories, this one and another new one called Love, Hate and War.

But I just want you all to know that I'm not gone and while I'm sitting my exams I've this little chappie here to keep you occupied until then. So until then enjoy this.

Agrolass aka gryffindorheir16

* * *

**The Age of the Shadow King **

"This is a special announcement by the Minister of Magic, Cuthbert Mockridge", the wireless radio crackled. There was a pause of a few seconds and the deep voice of a man whose voice crumbled among all the crackling, came on the radio and everything stopped in the area, as people listened to the announcement.

"_Wizards and witches everywhere", he began, pausing to gather his words as he continued, "Today is a dark day indeed. Not since the rise of You Know Who, have we been put under such threat, by a dark force we know nothing of. The Ministry of Magic has confirmed the rumours of a new Dark Lord that was spotted a week ago, and we regret to inform that we still know nothing more of this Dark Lord, The Shadow King as he calls himself, who he is and why he is here. He is aided by his own army that call themselves the Blood Kindred, and if anybody runs across the paths of these men and women, be advised to stay well clear and call for your nearest Auror to deal with them. These Blood Kindred are very dangerous and not unlike the Death Eaters from a few years ago, so I advise extreme caution when outside the home. Children should not be left alone outside and over the next few days, Securing The House Kits will be sent to every wizarding family in Britain and Ireland so that each family can put up wards to protect their home. I am warning you once more, we are entering a dark era and everyone must be vigilant of dark arts activity and report it to the Ministry". The voice stopped and the radio crackled for a few seconds more, before turning back to normal and a Weird Sister track began blaring out on the radio._

The lights in the hospital were unusually dark on this sultry spring evening, as the dark clouds hanging low over the sky blocked out most of the spring sun and rain that had been threatening London all day, seemed finally about to give way, as the heavens opened up and a heavy shower of rain fell onto the city.

The hospital ward was quiet, the visiting hours having long been over and the only noise that could be heard in this still room was the gentle sleeping noises of an occupant of the bed in the corner. There were only three people in this ward, two were only asleep and the third was still in a deep coma. There had been no change in his stance since he was brought in here two weeks earlier, the only thing that had indeed changed was the large collection of flowers on his bedside table and standing around his bed in an assortment of vases. His glasses were lying haphazardly on the corner of the bedside table, along with his wand that was poking out of a drawer. The man looked like he was peacefully sleeping, but anyone who knew him, knew he was anything but. The wounds on his face were starting to heal and there was only a large, ugly scar across his right cheek that still showed, rivalling his more famous lightning bolt scar on the middle of his forehead.

There had been no change in Harry's condition for the last two weeks, and the Medi-Wizards and Healers were starting to believe that he was in one of those deep, permanent comas, where he would not wake out of for another few years.

No-one quite knew exactly what had put him in this deep coma, for his wounds, thought bad, were not serious enough to place him in a coma. After all they were superficial and whatever induced the coma was serious and internal. What had been so curious about Harry's condition was, that the same blast that had killed all the Blood Kindred that had been present in the cave, yet miraculously spared all of the Aurors. Harry was the only casualty on the side of the good people, while all of the Blood Kindred, save for Malfoy had been killed. What had affected Harry so badly that it put him in a coma and yet didn't touch his colleagues apart from knocking them out for a minute? Why was he more alike to the Blood Kindred in this instance than his own friends? His own friends had been pondering this question for the last two weeks, but no-one seemed to have a clue as to what exactly had happened that night. They came to visit him regularly along with a whole troop of red heads, that were the infamous Weasley family, as the Medi-Witches liked to call them. It was well known that Molly hated being ushered out of the ward after visiting hours were over. Harry was generally never lacking company, for when visiting hours were over and the last of the Weasleys were rounded up and ushered rather forcefully out of the section, the Medi- Witches would come in and discuss in low tones about all the things Harry done in his lifetime, his famous scar or how handsome he looked lying there. Harry unfortunately was not aware of the extra attention, though it may be considered good as he did have a girlfriend. But it was one Weasley, who, curiously had gotten past the Medi-Witches, for she herself was studying to become a Healer. She would often come and visit Harry in the late hours of the night to speak with him or to just tell him all the things that were troubling her. The Healers would usually smile sympathetically at her when they spotted her beside Harry's bed, but they learnt to leave her in peace. She had a fiery temper, none of her parents or siblings could rival, so it was best to stay on her good side. The Medi-Witches would smile and watch her with fondness for, to them, it was obvious that Ginny Weasley was in love with Harry Potter, but all Medi-Witches knew that the famous Harry Potter was currently dating another Auror called Kaylee Griffinstock. They would often sit in their small lounge and discuss the possible scenarios that could occur if Harry ever woke up, and Kaylee discovered that Ginny was in love with him. They really had nothing else to do with their lives, so they were content to just sit there sipping their tea, and gossip.

"Ron, come on get up!" Hermione groaned groggily, rolling onto her side and beginning to poke Ron in the back, thereby effectively cutting off his loud snoring and waking him up.

"'Sup 'Mione?" Ron groaned croakily, turning on his other side so he could see Hermione, in all her morning glory, with her extra bushy hair, thin sheet wrapped around her chest and puffy eyes from having just woken up.

"Its nine in the morning and we said we would go and visit Harry today", Hermione replied yawning once more for the effect, and wrapping her sheet more tightly around her, thereby waking Ron up even more. He eyed the sheet with a look of contempt and flicked back to Hermione's eyes, grinning mischeveiously.

"But the hospital opening hours aren't until eleven, and we have so much time, to just lie here!"

"Yes, but by the time you finally get out of bed and have something to eat, it will definitely be past eleven", Hermione replied rolling her eyes and sitting up in her bed. For the last week Ron had been staying in her apartment, his only excuse being that they had a lot to catch up on. Ever since that incident in Diagon Alley when they both watched, horrified, as the Shadow King revealed himself to everyone, Ron had taken it upon him to make sure Hermione was safe. With Harry in a coma, and members of the Blood Kindred on the loose, Ron would hear nothing of Hermione protesting that she could defend herself, and took it upon himself to stay at her apartment and only let her out of his sight, when he knew she was safe and when he had to train. Ron professed to having nearly lost one of his best friends to the Blood Kindred, and he was in no mood to lose Hermione too.

Secretly Hermione thought it was just to stay at her place and she would tease him mercilessly on this point, to which he would only grin mischievously and add that spending every night with her was an added bonus he was not likely to give up easily. So a week later, Hermione had gotten herself quite used to the idea of having Ron stay with her, and she had even left him his own untidy corner where he could throw all his Quidditch gear and generally be cluttered in her immaculate apartment.

"Come on Hermione, won't you lie in with me?" Ron asked pouting at her, to which Hermione only chuckled and rolled her eyes, so Ron changed his tactics and quickly jumped up, grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulling her back into bed, where she fell on top of him laughing heartily.

"I'm not quite done with you yet", he growled in her ear, nibbling the sensitive spot beneath her left ear, making goose bumps run down Hermione's spine and catching her attention.

"But we had all last night, we were at it all night!" Hermione cried quite amazed with her boyfriend. "You really are insatiable!"

"When I have such a woman like you, who wouldn't be?" Ron cocked an eyebrow and kissed her, before she could protest.

Normally Hermione would protest at being caught off guard, but when Ron deepened the kiss, Hermione ceased to care and she closed her arms around his neck, falling on top of him.

Just when the kissing got quite heated and Ron's wandering hands were on their march again, the doorbell rang quite shrilly through the apartment, earning a frustrated growl from a very heated Ron. Hermione disentangled herself from Ron's hands and walked over to her chair to retrieve her bathrobe, putting it on and turning to Ron, who had an ugly look on his face. He was not pleased!

"Can't you just ignore it, pretend you're still asleep or something", Ron said rather disgruntled.

"I can't", Hermione replied woefully. "It could be Ginny. She said she would come with us to the hospital".

"Well can't you tell her to bugger off or something?" Ron asked frowning.

"Ron!" Hermione cried shocked. "She's your sister! Anyway, when we get back from the hospital, I don't have to work today, so how about in the evening I could run us a nice bath, with candles and lots of lotion and you could have me to yourself all evening" Hermione smiled wickedly at him, crossing the room to kiss him chastely, though leaving him enough to look down her bathrobe, before she tied it tight.

"Can we try that body paint, Fred and George gave me?" Ron asked, his face lighting up.

"Sure Ron", Hermione laughed, kissing him lightly once more before leaving the room.

Ron lay back down on the bed, the sheet half draped over his tall and muscular frame. He smiled up at the ceiling and listened as Hermione opened the door and greeted someone she obviously knew well. A second later, Ron heard the familiar voice of his baby sister, chatting animatedly with Hermione and Ron scowled. He would have to have a talk with Ginny later about coming so early and interrupting things that were rather important. Satisfying Hermione was certainly top of his list. He heard laughter emanating from the kitchen area and shook his head. Women were so strange when they flocked together. Always giggling and gossiping when they got together, though Hermione would never admit to anything of the kind!

Ron decided it was best to face the inevitable and get it over with, so he quickly jumped out of bed, marching over to the chair, where they had distractedly thrown their clothes over last night, while caught up in another passionate bout of love-making. He smiled to himself at the memory. God that woman was quite insatiable herself! Ron quickly pulled on his pants and the scruffy t-shirt from the night before, making his way to the kitchen. Already before he entered the kitchen he could hear both girls screeching wildly, with Ginny exclaiming, "Hermione, I never knew!" Deciding it was probably he stopped whatever conversation they were having before it turned embarrassing for him, Ron marched loudly into the kitchen, causing both girls to stop talking immediately and look up at him.

"Morning Ron", Ginny said sipping a cup of tea in her hand, Hermione had obviously made for her. "Been up long?" she asked innocently, though Ron knew there was a hidden meaning behind the simple statement.

Ron glared at her and grumbled, "If someone hadn't woken me up" in reply. He looked at her darkly once more and then poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot standing on the counter.

"Well anyway", Hermione said changing the subject for she knew Ginny had just put Ron in a grumpy mood. "How do the Healers think Harry's doing?" she asked Ginny and the change in expressions on her face was quite distinct. Gone was the happy mischievous smile on her face, only to be replaced with a sad and haunted look on her face.

"There's been no change and they're starting to wonder if they won't have to take drastic actions to wake Harry up", Ginny replied soberly.

"Which means?" Hermione asked.

"Which means that they'll use a lot of risky and experimental charms to try and wake him up unnaturally, which can be really bad for his body. If he is awoken forcefully before his body has had time to recover it could be very dangerous for his health. He could get worse".

"Are the Healers going to try that option?" Hermione replied.

"Well they need to find some sort of close relative or something to consult them on this", Ginny replied.

"Well mum can do that" Ron replied.

"Its not as easy as that Ron. Mum has no official claim on Harry at all, it might even go to Harry's aunt and uncle, heaven forbid!" Ginny sighed.

"Yeah like we'll ever let that happen, won't we Hermione", Ron laughed at the absurdity of going to Vernon and Petunia Dursely asking them about Harry's health. Ron had met them once or two during his many years of knowing Harry, and he knew for a fact they neither cared, nor would they consider Harry's life of any great importance. In fact they would feel insulted someone was trying to make him better.

"Look Ginny, I'll go talk to the Healers today when we go and visit Harry, and if they won't let help us out I'll go back to the Ministry and pull a few strings", Hermione said in her business-like voice which she always used when she was dealing with important people.

"Can you even do that?" Ginny asked frowning.

"Well not technically", Hermione said deflating a little, "but I've made a few friends there, some people I've gotten close to that owe me a few favours".

"Who?" Ron asked turning to Hermione, his jealous tendency surfacing immediately.

"It's nothing Ron", Hermione said kindly, turning to him and smiling, before turning back to Ginny, "The Ministry doesn't like to admit it, but they hold a lot of power over St. Mungo's, for political reasons that I won't get into now. Just leave it to me Ginny".

"Thank you Hermione, I was just so worried about him", Ginny replied appreciatively smiling at Hermione, who smiled back and laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder. A wave of understanding and recognition passed between them that went unnoticed by Ron.

"Well I had better make breakfast for us then", Hermione said heading towards her muggle refrigerator and pulling out a few eggs in a carton and the carton of milk. "You are staying for breakfast of course Ginny", Hermione added smiling over at her friend. "Would you like some pancakes as well, I usually make them for Ron, because he still doesn't seem to have caught on to how you use a frying pan. The first time he tried, there was a blue fire about two feet high in my frying pan. He singed my best curtains too", Hermione laughed.

"Well why on earth would you ever put that burning fuel in a pan over a fire. Muggles are nutters!" Ron complained.

"That burning fuel is called cooking oil and its used so things don't stick to other things. Its perfectly safe if you know how to handle fire", Hermione replied her back turned to him, mixing a pancake batter the muggle way.

"Well I'm going to go have a shower, so you two can start chattering away to yourselves", Ron said walking up Hermione and kissing her gently on the lips, before turning to his sister and adding, "And next time Gin, please come a little later. Some people like to sleep in". He gave her a pointed look and walked out the kitchen into the hall.

"Well now that Ron is finally gone, you can tell me how you're really getting along!" Hermione said setting down the jug with the batter and turning to her friend.

"Well fine like I said, I'm just worried and no-one else really seems to care!" Ginny replied sighing.

"Oh that's not true Ginny!" Hermione said quite shocked at Ginny's outburst. "We all care, me, Ron, your mum and all of the Ministry is even worried".

"I'm sorry I'm just so frustrated about the whole matter, and Kaylee is always gone. You would think that as his girlfriend she would be around a lot more!"

"Well she is an Auror and that is a busy and stressful job. Its not her fault she can't always be there. Anyway she has to go out there and catch those people that done this to Harry. Draco Malfoy is still on the run after all. But that's not what's bothering you, is it?" Hermione asked peering closely at Ginny.

"You know Ron is right. When you look at someone like that it does feel like you're reading their mind. Its kind of creepy", Ginny laughed, but then turned serious. "I just hate not being able to help".

"I know", Hermione said sympathetically. "He will be okay, I'll make sure of that!"

"Yeah", Ginny smiled and took Hermione's hands, squeezing them gently to let her know she cared. "So who's all going to be at the hospital today", Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Well Ron tells me your mum will be there and that Fred and George have also got some time of work to check in on Harry and they're taking their girlfriends with them. Apparently mum wants to meet them, then there's Bill with Fleur, oh and Kaylee just got back from a mission and is meeting us there. Apparently she has some news for us on this Shadow King", Hermione replied brightly getting up off the chair and returning to making pancakes.

"Before you know it we'll have caught and stopped this Shadow King, Malfoy will be behind bars and Harry will awaken from his coma and all will be well again", she added turning to her friend and smiling.

Quite far away from the hustle and bustle of London city, northwards in a rickety old house on the Scottish moors, very far away from any form of civilisation, there were a group of wizards dressed in blood reds cloaks and gold masks, huddled around a shimmering image of a grey old man, wrinkles too deep it blocked out some of his features, his cold grey eyes were the most remarkable of all his features, everything else was rather vague and undefined. When he spoke his voice was cold and gravely, like a voice not having been used in many centuries and it caught everyone's attention around him.

"What news have you on the heir of Gryffindor?" he asked, his voice resonating throughout the old house.

"It is who we think it is. They are currently in St Mungo's. Shall we go through with the plan Sir?" the voice of Draco Malfoy answered beneath the gold mask.

"Yes I want the heir of Gryffindor dead before they have a chance to learn of who they are. That heir is my greatest threat. I want them eliminated!" the shadowy man replied angrily.

"You heard the shadow King, I want a group of twenty men with me now. We are going to St Mungo's", Malfoy shouted out backing out of the circle. He bowed towards the Shadow King and walked out of the house, twenty men following behind him, their cloaks billowing in the strong wind.


	2. The Perspecacity Of The Enemy

CHAPTER 2 The Perspicacity of The Enemy

It was the wafting scent of the assortment of flowers that littered the corner section of the Rockharrow Ward that was the first thing which assaulted Hermione's senses as she, Ron and Ginny strolled into Harry's ward that morning. Impossible as it seemed, but there were an even larger collection of flowers, ranging from the mundane muggle flowers like white lilies and pink orchids, to the exotic and definitely magical flora such as the neon orange bulb that occasionally spurted blue pollen into the air. Looking on, Hermione was quite amazed at the amount of admirers Harry had, he had always been popular save for that terrible year back in their fifth year, but this was beyond anything she had ever expected. Each vase of flowers had a hand-signed card attached to it, with various messages and well wishes, that made Hermione wonder if every magical person in Britain and Ireland hadn't sent him a card or flowers.

Hermione was sidetracked, and realising she was standing in a rather crowded ward, staring at the flowers in the corner; she pulled her attention away from them.

The Weasley family had already gathered around Harry's bed; Mrs Weasley had taken up her usual post next to Harry's bed, while Mr Weasley was discussing in low tones with Bill at the far side of the bed, Charlie, Fred and George were sharing fragments of information they had heard while Fleur and Fred and George's respective girlfriends were laughing animatedly next to the window.

"Seems we're late!" Ginny mentioned scanning the room, while turning to Hermione and raising an eyebrow. "Also seems like Mum really rallied everyone into coming to see Harry today. Look she even got Angelina and Katie to come!"

"Well Mrs Weasley is very good at doing that!" Hermione replied laughing lightly. Ginny smiled in return and walked over to her mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she made herself comfortable in a chair next to her mother that faced Harry's bed.

"I don't see why Mum makes such a fuss about us all going to see Harry at the one time. It's not like he's really aware of it" Ron grumbled. It seemed his mood still had not improved from having being woken up early and disrupted by Ginny once again. He continued looking darkly about the room, as if taking offence by everyone turning up so early in the hospital ward.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione sighed rolling her eyes and walking over to Mrs Weasley. The lady in question was just fussing over Ginny's overly frizzy hair, while Ginny was trying to dodge her repeated efforts to smooth it down with the palm of her hand was relieved to see Hermione walking up to the hospital bed.

"Hermione, tell Mum what you told me earlier about using the Ministry influence to get control over Harry's health", Ginny spoke as Hermione pulled up a chair next to Harry's bed.

"Well I don't have that much influence, but possibly with the help of Kaylee and Mr Weasley we could put enough political pressure behind the Healers to convince them to give over Harry's decisions to us. I was also going to stop by Mr and Mrs Dursley to talk to them. I know it's a long shot to ask them for anything that regards Harry's health and wellbeing, but I'm hoping to frighten them into complying"; Hermione smirked at the last part. "Just don't tell Ron, he'll hold that over my head for years to come!" Ginny grinned at her friend, hiding the smile from her mother by turning to look at Harry, for she knew as much as Mrs Weasley disliked the Dursleys, it was a common sense and manners that stopped her or anyone in her vicinity from bad mouthing them.

"Dear, you shouldn't stress yourself out so much about that. Let Arthur deal with the Ministry, even though he doesn't hold that prominent a position, he still very much respected and holds a lot of sway", Molly replied smiling warmly at Hermione and squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley that would be really helpful". Hermione sighed relieved. She looked up and saw Kaylee entering the ward so she got up of her seat and added, "If you'll excuse me Mrs Weasley". Hermione made her way over to the blonde haired girl and welcomed her with a smile.

"It looks like I'm late. I really didn't expect the whole Weasley family! I feel just slightly intimidated", Kaylee laughed nervously scanning the room and resting them on Hermione.

"Yeah, they do have a habit of doing that, but don't worry they don't do it on purpose. I've been meaning to talk to you anyway. I assume the Healers have spoken to you about the options that are open to them concerning Harry", Hermione replied, her face creasing slightly as the familiar lines of worry showed on her face.

"You mean how they want to try and forcibly wake him up prematurely?" Kaylee asked and Hermione nodded her head in reply. "Yes, they've told me the _delightful_ truth!" The look on her face spoke of pure sarcasm. "They were nice enough to tell me of their intentions considering according to them, I am not close family or next of kin!" She snorted at this and rolled her eyes.

"The problem is it's all completely in their jurisdiction. Harry has no next of kin and no living relatives save for his muggle aunt and uncle." Hermione sighed and dropped her head. She lifted it and added, "How's the case going?"

"We're getting nowhere. What we've been reduced to is cleaning up scenes of the Shadow King's latest attack and that of his Blood Kindred. We can't even surmise a pattern in their attacks. For example last week he attacked a muggle school and killed thirty children", Kaylee replied. She shook her head scattering her loose waves as she sighed. The stress she was under was evident on her face, and at that moment Hermione felt a rush of sympathy and empathy with the pretty blonde witch, who not only had to deal with such a dangerous new threat, she also had to worry about her boyfriend. The position she had been placed in could not be easy, and Hermione sympathetically smiled at her.

"It'll be okay. If you need any help just let me know I'll convince my boss to put me on your case permanently", Hermione spoke.

"Thank you Hermione, that would be most appreciated. You don't know how much I need your help!" Kaylee smiled in return.

In that instant a Healer walked into the ward, and judging by the look of shock and astonishment on his face, he had not expected the ward to be crowded full with so many people. It took only two seconds for him to realise that the majority were red haired and the infamous Weasley family that he had heard the female Medi Witches talk about came to mind.

Hermione and Kaylee stopped talking and made their way towards the Healer, who at this moment seemed to be debating internally whether to throw out the entire Weasley family from the ward and have to deal with their wrath, or just try and conduct his work around them. It appeared he had decided on the latter, he dropped his clipboard to his side as Hermione and Kaylee walked up to him.

"Good morning, I'm Healer Robin Chatterley", the Healer spoke clearly smiling down at them from his tall and imposing height. Ron broke off from the conversation he had been having with Fred and George and walked up next to Hermione, while Mrs Weasley lifted her head and Ginny looked up eagerly.

"It seems I'll be addressing the room then. May I ask who is the next of kin of Mr Potter here?" Healer Chatterley continued his deep voice resonating in the filled ward.

"That's the thing Healer Chatterley, Harry has no next of kin save for his muggle aunt and uncle and they have not been informed of his condition", Hermione replied, taking charge of the conversation.

"Can't we decide what happens to Harry instead?" Mrs Weasley asked, rising from her seat next to Harry's bed. "We are after all the closest things he has to a family".

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley I take it?" Healer Chatterley queried and Mrs Weasley assented her head. "The law states it must be Harry's next of kin that decides what the best course for him is, until then we can do nothing including trying to wake him up prematurely".

"Healer Chatterley I don't believe you understand the situation. His Muggle aunt and uncle want nothing to do with him, and I seriously doubt whether they would ever take into consideration anything that concerns Harry's health and wellbeing", Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry Miss that is the law and I will certainly not break them!" Chatterley spoke, keeping his voice very firm.

"Very well", Hermione acquiesced, "What will I have to do to get you the permission to heal Harry".

"I would need his aunt and uncle's permission for me to try experimental treatment and at the very least I would need a written statement of them allowing me to proceed with the procedure", Chatterley sighed opening his clipboard once again.

"How is he doing anyway?" Ginny piped up from across the room. "Has there been any change in his condition?"

"None from the last two weeks anyway", Healer Chatterley replied turning his attention on the young redhead that had fear and worry written all over her face. "The problem we are facing now is that Harry could be slipping into a deeper coma, which means it will be even harder to wake up from. Whether he wakes up early or much later, complications could arise. Since we know so little on the nature of what caused this trauma, we don't know how to treat it".

"If I found out what caused this to happen, could you treat him then?" Kaylee asked, making her voice heard for the first time since he entered the ward. She had been calm and collected the whole time, but a little of her façade was slipping as the anxiety set in, crumbling away at her resolve.

"Let's hope so", Healer Chatterley replied smiling sympathetically down at her. "Now if you could please give me some space I would like to check up on our patient".

As the Healer made his way across the crowded ward, Ron, who had been diligently standing beside Hermione this whole time, felt the air around him change. He didn't know how, but he sensed a sort of electricity in the air, that tickled his senses and caused shivers to run down his spine. Ron didn't like that feeling at all, and as he looked about himself, he could hear a distant thundering beneath the noise and the conversations in the ward. Before he was even aware of it, or maybe that was what he was sensing, the room filled with the distinctive sounds of loud cracks that resonated in the ward. Ron had only just enough time to grab Hermione's arm and pull her down as he dropped to the ground. His instincts proved correct since at that moment approximately twenty men in blood red robes and gold masks Apparated into the already crowded ward, wands in their hands, aimed out in front of them. Mrs Weasley let out a scream as she pulled Ginny to the ground, shielding them from the Blood Kindred by ducking behind Harry's bed. Bill and Charlie reacted quickly enough pulling their wands out of their robes and aiming the first few curses at the nearest of the Blood Kindred.

"Mum get yourself and Ginny out of here!" Bill yelled, jumping out of the way of a Crucatius Curse that a Blood Kindred had sent his way. Mrs Weasley's face was pale and frightened, but she nodded and quickly jumped up, pushing Ginny in front of her, as they ran crouched out of the ward. The Healer had already disappeared, most likely having run out of the room too, and Ron, who had pulled Hermione behind an empty bed, was whispering to her to get out of danger.

"No Ron I am not running away, I am more powerful than you, and I'm a Ministry official!" Hermione retorted glaring at him. She yanked her wand out of her jeans pocket and jumped up; aiming a well placed Impedimenta curse at the nearest Blood Kindred who slammed against the opposite wall and narrowly missed hitting George. George took one glance at Hermione and went back to battling a rather brutal Blood Kindred with a penchant for using nasty dark arts curses. Luckily George had picked up a few tricks of having a very strong shield from Charlie, so he was in no immediate danger, and could deflect them well enough.

Hermione spotted a female Blood Kindred and immediately set her sights on her, sending waves after waves of powerful curses at the unsuspecting woman. She barely had enough time to pull up a shield and was hit squarely in the chest by the collection of curses. She let out a low groan before she toppled to the ground unconscious.

It was Fred who noticed that Harry was unprotected and cast a powerful shield around the bed, standing guard and deflecting as many curses as he could that were aimed at his way, but he was having difficulty with the powerful onslaught that was aimed at him. All it took was one second of distraction and a heavy looking Blood Kindred aimed a powerful curse at Fred, who didn't have enough time to stop the curse. His shield took the brunt of the curse, but the shield failed momentarily and Fred fell to the ground, and with that the protection that was surrounding Harry faltered and fell.

"Fred!" George cried out, running towards him, dropping down next to his brother, but when he saw Fred was still alive, he stood up and threw a powerful Reducto Curse at the heavy Blood Kindred.

Kaylee was having the most success, mostly due to her Auror training. She had already knocked out two Blood Kindred and another was lying on the floor with his neck twisted in an awkward position. Her current Blood Kindred was putting up a hell of a fight, and whenever she tried sending a particularly nasty curse at him, he deflected it like it was nothing but a body binding spell. Her sidestepping of his oncoming curses was impressive, but one look on her face told that she was tiring and becoming careless. One glance over at Hermione and Ron confirmed her suspicion that they were not doing so well.

"Stupefy!" Hermione roared, aiming her wand at a lean and tall Blood Kindred that had been advancing on her for the last few seconds. With a flick of his wand, he deflected the curse and an elegant wave of his wand and a silent incantation, Hermione let out a scream as she was lifted ten feet in the air until she nearly touched the roof. The next flick and muttering had Hermione immobilized in the air as she hung limply ten feet in the air, the fear evident on her face. Ron abandoned his heavy Blood Kindred and came rushing to where she was floating in the air, narrowly missing a curse that soared past his air, aiming spell after spell at her stiff body, but she hung in the air.

Hermione's eyes bulged with horror as she saw the Blood Kindred advance on her position, but because of the body-binding spell she could do nothing to stop him.

"Crucio!" he roared, and even behind his gold mask Hermione could tell he was sneering. Internally Hermione let out a scream that no one could hear as her body felt like it was set on fire. Her head was spinning, as a sharp searing pain filled her senses until she was unaware of her surroundings or the other people, the only thing she was aware of was the feeling of dying an excruciating death.

"Hermione!" Ron roared sprinting towards the Blood Kindred was holding her immobilized in the air, torturing her with the Crucio Curse. He did not even stop to think, Ron jumped on the tall man, and with Ron's superior weight, toppling him to the ground and breaking his concentration. Ron deftly rolled out of harm's way, from skills borne on the Quidditch field as Hermione fell to the ground, landing on her side in the same stiff position. Kaylee, who had been observing Ron's foolish lunge at the Blood Kindred lost her concentration, which gave the Blood Kindred she had been dealing with enough time to send a nasty curse at her. Kaylee was lifted off her feet as she slammed into the wall behind her, sliding down and landing in a crumpled heap next to an empty ward bed.

The timing could not have been better, as half a dozen Aurors stormed into the crowded ward, their wands aimed out in front of them, yelling orders to each other. It all took only a few seconds, the Blood Kindred, seeing they were outnumbered, grabbed their fallen comrades and Disapparated with loud cracks, as Aurors rushed in securing the ward.

Ron rushed over to Hermione's stiff body that had fallen in an awkward position and quickly spoke the incantation that freed her body, while Hermione sucked in a large breath of air, Ron crouched down next to her, helping Hermione gently sit up.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Did he hurt you much?"

"I'm fine", Hermione replied, her voice shaking slightly, the after effects of the Crucatius Curse still coursing through her body. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute to recover". Ron wrapped his arms around her, as she clung to him, very much shaken and frightened. It had been all so sudden and Hermione couldn't understand why on earth they would ever attack here. She clung to Ron for he was her life raft and that was all she needed for now.

Firstly I'd like to apologize for two things;  
1. I'm really sorry for having disappeared for a whole year, that I didn't expect. I thought last summer I would be writing non stop but I guess life got in the way. I suppose it got angry at me for having disappeared into the Harry Potter world for 3 years straight! Then College happened, but to assure you, I AM back, I have at least six other chapters fully planned out, I know where this story is going and if my writing won't let me down, there should be nothing stopping me this time. Sorry it had to take a year longer than I expected!  
2. If you've noticed how badly wrtten this chapter is I TRULY AM SORRY! I've been out of the loop so long, it seems I've forgotten how to write the way I do. To add insult to injury a rather good rpg site has refused my rp sample because it was too badly written. I suppose all you need to do is read this chapter to see why! All I need is a bit of practice and I'm sure I'll be back to normal in no time at all. Until then, please don't be too harsh on me.

As always I do love your reviews and comments, both good and bad. They make a writer and there's nothing more elevating and beautiful than getting a review from someone who loved your chapter. You make me who I am and if I don't thank you enough I really should. Thank you!


	3. Looming Danger

**CHAPTER 3 Looming Danger**

Ron sat crouched on the cold tiled floor of St. Mungo's Rockharrow ward, holding the shaking form of Hermione, his sturdy arms wrapped around her, as she buried her head in his shoulder. From time to time Ron thought he heard faint sobs coming from Hermione, which frankly scared him quite badly. He had never seen Hermione break down like that after being attacked, she was the strongest woman he knew, and when you were raised by Molly Weasley, you develop quite high standards for that kind of person. Death Eaters had attacked Hermione often enough while they were fighting against Voldemort in their school days, and while it might have frightened her a little, she had never reacted like this. Something was amiss, and Ron could sense it. The Aurors were rushing past him and Hermione by, and for a strange second Ron had the feeling of being trapped in time while the world passed him by. That feeling vanished as Kaylee came up to them, and crouched down to check up on Hermione.

"Is she okay?" the concern in her voice was evident as she creased her brow. Ron shrugged his shoulders in reply, for in reality he had no idea. Hermione must have heard another voice, as she calmed down considerably, and her shaking stopped. Quickly wiping a few stray tears away with the sleeve of her jumper, she looked up at Kaylee and smiled.

"I'm okay, it's nothing, just a fright" Hermione replied evening out her breathing and looking determinately at Kaylee and then turning her glance on Ron. "If you could help me up Ron, I think we're in the way and we have work to do!"

"Hermione", Ron replied unsure, quite startled with this strong calm composure of Hermione, so starkly different to the crumbling wreck she had been only moments before. "I don't think that is such a good idea for you. You were…"

Ron never had time to finish that sentence, as Hermione set her blazing sight on Ron, annoyance and irritation burning in her intense eyes. "What are you saying Ron?"

Now Ron was quite afraid, returned had the bristling anger that he had so been used to back at school and it always boded badly for him.

"I'm saying Hermione", Ron replied looking her squarely in the eyes and mustering as much courage as he possessed, "That you were just crying and shaking in my arms a few minutes ago. I think you should take it easy and if you won't listen to me, at least let a Healer examine you because you were hit by some pretty nasty curses!"

"I said I'm fine Ron!" Hermione retorted coldly. "Now will you let me get up?" Kaylee looked to Ron, even more anxious at Hermione's confusing behaviour, but Ron just shrugged and helped her get up. Hermione was still a little unsteady on her feet, but she refused the arm Ron offered her, deciding instead to slowly make her way over to Bill and the group of Aurors deep in some discussion.

"Will she be okay?" Kaylee asked turning her attention on Ron.

"I'll talk to her later on, see what's wrong", Ron assured her and Kaylee nodded in reply making her way over to Hermione and Bill who were discussing the scenario that had just occurred.

"Shaklebolt, it was good of you to come!" Kaylee smiled standing next to Hermione and Ron.

"We couldn't have come at a better time by the looks of it" Shaklebolt replied examining Kaylee closely. Ron turned his attention on her as well and wondered why he hadn't seen the long deep gash running across her right cheek, or for the matter that she was standing at an awkward position, leaning slightly to the left, as if her right side had been injured.

"Just a little bruised and sore, nothing I'll recover from. Did you manage to track any of the Blood Kindred?"

"No, they Disapparated too fast, we didn't even have time to put a tracker charm on them", another Auror with raven black hair replied.

A burly male Healer made his way over to their group holding his hand out which stopped all conversation as the three Aurors, Ron and Hermione turned their attention on him.

"I'm Healer Hubert Gideon and I think you should all get checked up. Now I don't want any protests from you Aurors, injured Aurors won't be able to catch the Blood Kindred. Go and sit yourselves down on the beds and I'll get to everyone of you!" He had a commanding and authoritative voice and presence, that none of the Aurors decided to protest against so they all crossed the room and made their way over to the empty beds. Hermione was about to protest, when the Healer took one good look at her and gently led her to the bed next to them, pushing her back until she sat down.

"You don't look too good at all. What happened to you?" Healer Gideon asked, fixing her with a piercing gaze, which Hermione matched and returned. "I just got hit by a few curses, I'm fine!"

Ron walked over next to the bed and looked worried at Hermione.

"Young man, what happened to her?" the Healer turned his attention on Ron, who gazed quickly at Hermione and then back at the Healer.

"She was hit by the Crucatius Curse among with a number of other ones and when I got to her she seemed in a pretty bad shape", Ron replied diverting his gaze from the glare that Hermione was giving him.

"Alright, Miss", Healer Gideon spoke up, pulling out his wand and lighting the tip of it with a simple Lumos charm. "I want you to look into the light". He examined her eyes and performed another light charm on her, all the while muttering quietly under his breath. He held out his left hand, waved lightly with his right and conjured up a beaker containing a lilac potion which he held out for Hermione to take.

"I want you to take this potion and sit here for a few minutes. The potion will calm your nerves and ease the pain and stiffness in your muscles. I'm going to go deal with the Aurors and I don't want you to move from the spot!" Healer Gideon warned lightly, setting his gaze on her until Hermione took the beaker and nodded her head. She began sipping the sickly sweet potion as the Healer crossed the room to deal with the Aurors.

It took quite a few more hours until the Healers were satisfied that everyone was reasonably cured, and while some promised to return for a further check-up, most ran out of the ward as soon as they could possibly manage. The Weasleys, it had been decided, were quickly escorted by some of the best Aurors back to the Burrow for their own safety, as they had no idea who the Blood Kindred had planned to attack. Ginny protested fiercely at having to be removed, and she actually put up quite a fight, until Molly Weasley grew quite angry at the young woman, and she let herself be taken by the Aurors back to her University dormitory in a sullen mood. Shaklebolt and Kaylee had also agreed upon placing Harry under armed guard at all times, since he seemed the most likely target and two Aurors were left behind to make sure he was in no more danger.

Hermione and Ron were meant to be escorted home, but Hermione was determined not to be excluded from things and appealed to Kaylee's better side, who let them come back to the Ministry. Ron of course came along too, he was still far too worried about Hermione to let her out of his sight, and he argued he had just as much right to be involved. It was for this reason, that Ron, Hermione and Kaylee were all sitting around Kaylee's desk in the Auror department of the Ministry of Magic, discussing what had happened that morning.

"The fact remains, no matter what way we look at it, we have no real idea who the attack was planned for. All we do know, is that is was well executed and they must have had good Intel to know we were all going to be there!" Kaylee sighed shaking her head. She picked up a few parchments that were scattered across her table, picking one up and reading its contents. "Everyone we questioned agrees that the attack felt planned. Heck Bill and Charlie even added that there was no doubt it was meant for us!"

"Then what are we missing?" Hermione groaned, dropping her head into her hands, rubbing away at her tired eyes.

"How about we backtrack and start again from the start", Ron yawned, pulling out a blank parchment from underneath the messy pile.

"They knew where we were and at what time, that tells me that they either have a very effective way of gathering information, or they have an insider. Either possibility is quite scary right now!" Kaylee replied. "I don't think there's any point speculating on anything else right now, we know too little of this Shadow King or his group the Blood Kindred. It's probably best if we stick to finding out how they gather information first". Kaylee let out a loud yawn, stopping momentarily to rub her eyes, before she set them to concentrate on the words in front of her.

"I'm sorry you guys, I'm really tired and its getting pretty late", Kaylee added, looking at the miniature wizarding clock perched messily on top of a large bundle of old files on her desk. "It's coming on to midnight. We have been at this for the last ten hours straight!" Kaylee was shocked at this realisation. "Seriously I need to get me a life! It probably doesn't help my boyfriend is in a coma".

"I have to agree with you Kaylee", Ron replied, adding quickly, "with the whole it's being too late, not you needing a life or about Harry!"

"I'm not quite sure I'd rather like to get to work on finding where they get their information. If it's a spy I'd like to rule out the Ministry first off" Hermione said, intent on continuing their investigations.

"Hermione it's late, let it wait until tomorrow when you're wide awake and can concentrate better. You're yawning like the rest of us", Ron replied, turning to face her. He was hoping her firm resolve had crumbled somewhat since that morning, but she was as stubborn as ever.

"Ron's right Hermione. It's far too late. Go home and I can send someone over tomorrow with the employee files. You heard what the Healers said anyway, you and I shouldn't even be working, we have sick leave and I for one am under the impression a day or two of relaxation would do us very well. Don't you agree Ron?"

Ron nodded his head and looked at Hermione. She held his glance for a minute, before nodding her head and replying, "Okay, you're probably right. I don't feel myself anyway". Ron relaxed at that statement, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as he saw the old Hermione returning to him.

They did not stay long after this, making their way to the elevator and saying their goodbyes in the Atrium, before each took their respective way home. Ron and Hermione decided on the slightly messier form of transportation, the Floo Network, as they were both too tired and exhausted to concentrate on Apparition.

Once they landed on the thick rug that lay in front of the fireplace of their shared apartment, it seemed like things were back to normal. Ron was quite surprised at the transformation on Hermione's features as she realised she was home, she seemed more relaxed and even managed a smile. Ron grabbed both of their coats and went to hang them on their usual racks in the hallway, stopping on the way to switch on the light in the kitchen and setting the kettle that was still half full with water, back to the boil. Of all the muggle contraptions that Hermione insisted they have, this was the one he was most used to. Within two minutes the water had boiled and Ron rummaged around in a cupboard looking for two mugs and tea bags. He began the process of making a strong cup of tea, stopping only to add a small shot of Firewhiskey to one cup, before he returned to the living room. He found Hermione curled up on the sofa, a small blanket lying neatly on top of her, while her shoes were neatly lined up next to the coffee table. Ron smiled at Hermione's quirkiness such as insisting to take off her shoes when sitting on the sofa, and he walked over to her, handing her a cup of tea. She scooted over on the sofa to give him some space and readily sipped the hot tea.

She quirked up a delicate eyebrow at Ron and added, "There's alcohol in this tea Ron. In fact it tastes quite like Firewhiskey!"

"I'm surprised you know what Firewhiskey tastes like" Ron grinned.

"Well what can I say, one bad night and you never forget that taste. Especially when you throw it up again", Hermione said sardonically. "Now about the Firewhiskey?"

"You look like you need it and it works just as well as a Sleeping Draught and I know how you love to take them. Just meant to calm your nerves".

Hermione nodded her head. "Alright", she said taking another sip, before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Come here 'Mione", Ron said, holding his arm out so Hermione would cuddle in closer. She obliged and leant her head against his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart.

"This is nice", she murmured into his soft chest, cuddling closer. Ron was absentmindedly stroking her bushy hair with one hand, while holding his mug of tea in the other.

"Are you feeling better from this morning?" Ron queried, momentarily stopping the stroking of her hair, while he waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm okay" she replied into his chest.

"You had me worried. I've never seen you react like that. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Ron asked. He waited for her answer, but after a minute it never came.

Hermione?" He gently lifted her chin with his fingers to as to look into her eyes and ascertain her feelings. She would not look him readily in the eye, but when she eventually looked up at him, her reply was determined.

"Ron, I'm fine and nothing's wrong. It was nothing". Ron sensed the change that came over her, she had clammed up again, and he had no idea why. He knew from past experience when Hermione didn't want to talk, forcing it out of her would never work and would only result in a nasty fight afterwards. So he tried a different tact.

"You should drink up your tea, it will relax you and should give you a good night's sleep".

Hermione murmured something incoherently into his chest, which Ron could not hear. Hermione shifted in her seat, turning her body and her attention fully on the redhead sitting next to her. With a mischievous smile she jumped him unexpectedly, quickly straddling Ron, both arms against the back of the sofa, trapping Ron in his position. She leant in ever so closely, whispering lightly into his ear, her breath tickling his senses.

"Hello you" she murmured, her words and her breath instigating shivers that ran down Ron's spine as he tingled with this new sensation.

"Hello you too!" he growled, his tenor visibly lower than usual. Hermione decided not to respond, choosing instead to leave a trail of light kisses from his ear around his jawbone that made Ron shudder.

"Stop a minute Hermione", Ron panted slightly placing his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushing her away. He needed to talk to her rationally and he needed distance for that.

"I'm worried about you. Your breakdown this morning and now you're acting like nothing happened to you"; Ron spoke softly, gazing into her hazel eyes. For a moment Ron saw fear and doubt in her eyes, but a second later it vanished to be replaced by a tranquil look that made Ron wonder if he hadn't imagined it.

"Shhhh!" she spoke softly in reply, placing a delicate finger on his lips, gazing serenely into his blue eyes. Ron smiled slightly and relaxed. Hermione didn't seem to be afraid or in pain, he might have just over-reacted and he shouldn't worry without knowing everything. Really he was turning into Hermione! She probably was all right.

Hermione slowly removed her finger from his lips, where they had been delicately tracing the contours of his lips. She leaned in and lightly kissed him, deepening the kiss as Ron readily opened his mouth. The kiss, which had been such a simple and chaste one quickly, turned passionate. Ron wrapped one hand around her back, drawing her closer to him and keeping a firm hold on her body, while the other intertwined themselves in her luxurious wild hair. A deep growl from Ron conveyed his desire and with a surge of energy he stood up, wrapping his second hand around Hermione's legs as her arms flew to his neck, holding on tightly. With a squeal and a giggle Ron carried Hermione to the bedroom, all the while kissing her fervently, somehow miraculously managing to steer and walk at the same time.

_The breeze was gently brushing against Hermione's body, lifting her wavy hair and brushing it against her face. The long skirt she was wearing was fluttering in the wind, much like the kite she used to fly when she was a child and the breeze was causing goose bumps to creep up her exposed arms and slight chills to run down her spine. Hermione turned around to face the wind, and saw she was standing at the edge of a large green pasture, much like those she used to play on when she younger. In fact, as she examined the clump of deciduous trees, she had the distinct feeling of having been her before. Above the whooshing of the trees in the breeze, Hermione could hear the trickling sound of a small stream curling around the large moss-covered rocks that sat in the riverbed. She smiled in delight as she recognised her old haunt, where she would play endlessly for hours as a child. She tread ever so lightly towards the riverbed, her bare-feet sensing the dampness of the lush, lengthy grass. Upon approaching the riverbed, she darted in between the thick briars that were growing on the riverbed's edge and jumped lightly onto a moss-covered rock to examine the water. She bent down and cupped her hands, bringing up some crystal clear and icy cold water, taking a sip and delighting in its refreshing taste. She smiled in delight, her senses tingling with a repressed excitement at being back here. She realised she couldn't hear the wind anymore, and Hermione slowly stood up, balancing delicately on the rock in the middle of the stream, looking about her, a frown forming on her face. She could sense the air around her had changed and Hermione was cautious, if not a little curious. She jumped back onto solid ground and walked towards the middle of the pasture. When Hermione turned around, she realised with rising fear that the clump of trees and stream had disappeared into a thick fog that had come out of nowhere. There was electricity in the air that terrified Hermione, and the thick fog was spreading quickly, it's substantial mass giving off an ominous atmosphere. Hermione, perturbed, started backing away slowly at first, but when the fog started advancing menacingly Hermione began backing away quickly. Hermione's breathing accelerated as the fear and adrenaline pumped through her body. She hoisted up her long skirt and ran in the opposite direction, away from the menacing fog. She sprinted as fast as her bare feet could take her, jumping over stones and ditches in her way, her breathing heaving due to a stitch forming in her side, but she ran on. One glimpse behind her told her, the fog had gained in its acceleration. She gulped and ran on, only to stop suddenly._

_Standing in front of her was a tall figure dressed in black clothes that seemed to swallow up the light, and Hermione realised it was growing steadily darker. A gold mask that made him look even more fearsome hid his face._

_"No, get away", Hermione cried out, backing away slowly. She stumbled on a rock that was behind her, and fell to the ground._

_"You cannot get away from me. I will always be here and you cannot get away", the voice of the tall figure was as threatening as his presence. He started advancing on Hermione slowly, laughing a cold and terrifying laugh that made Hermione cry out in fear._

_"No, get away from me. Get away from me!"_

Hermione jumped up in her bed, her breathing heavy and labouring, sweat trickling down the side of her face. She sat up in her bed, pushing away the covers from her. She was hot and sweating, taking a deep breath and taking in her surroundings.

Ron sat up next to her, and put an arm around her shoulder, asking her, "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione slowed down her breathing, taking another deep breath and when she was sufficiently calm, she turned to Ron and smiled at him in the darkness.

"Nothing's wrong Ron, everything's fine". She gave him a light kiss and added, "Let's just go back to sleep". Ron nodded his head and lay back down, letting Hermione snuggle in close to him, and she fell into an uneasy sleep again, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

The next morning found Ron, relaxed and refreshed, sitting at the kitchen countertop, an empty breakfast plate sitting in front of him, while a half empty mug of coffee stood next to it. Ron had been perusing the sports section of the Daily Prophet for the last half hour and at times he would let out a low whistle if he read a surprising score in a Quidditch League match or alternatively cry out in anger which was accompanied by a swearword or two if he read an article that wasn't to his liking.

He was deeply engrossed in an article of a fellow Quidditch player's shock retirement, when the doorbell went off, the low buzzing catching Ron's attention. He jumped off his high stool and padded to the door in his socks and upon opening the door was surprised to see Kaylee standing there.

"Morning Ron", she said a little awkwardly for the two had never really talked or gotten to know each other.

"You too Kaylee", Ron replied opening the door wider. He relaxed a little, quite surprised at how wound up he had become, and smiled at her. "Unusual seeing you here, can I help you with anything?" he added.

Em, yes", Kaylee replied, pulling out some folders from her sling bag. "I've got the folders of the Ministry employees she wanted to look at".

"Well come on in", Ron said stepping aside so Kaylee could enter the apartment. "She's just in the study. I'll show you the way". Kaylee smiled and said her thanks, following Ron down the hall to where he had opened a door to his right. Inside he spotted Hermione sitting in a small, but cosy study which was filled with wooden bookshelves to the ceiling, crammed full with an assortment of old and new books, loose sheets of parchment and old copybooks filled with notes. A sturdy oak table stood against the only wall where a bookshelf was not leaning against, the only wall that had a window, where Hermione sat with her back to the both of them. Her hair had been tied securely to the back of her head using a hair-band and she sat upright on her swivel chair, a multitude of books lying open on the table, while she held up a sheet of filled parchment that she had been reading quietly.

"'Mione", Ron called out, standing at the open doorway, a smile on his face as he watched her work diligently away in her study. Hermione turned her swivel chair around to face him and smiled in return, and upon seeing Kaylee standing rather awkwardly next to Ron, she got up of her chair and walked towards them.

"Hello Kaylee, it's good to see you. How are your shoulders?" she queried, standing next to Kaylee.

"Oh you know, bruised and very sore. How's your head after the attack?" Kaylee enquired, instantly relaxing now that they had gotten into a dialogue.

"It's doing good, they're good Healers at St. Mungo's you know!" Hermione replied laughing slightly.

"Oh I'd know that very well, considering I'm in there every week. Occupational hazard you know. The Healers all know me by name now and I have to say they must get getting quite tired with seeing me come in with broken bones and the weirdest spells put on me!" Kaylee laughed to which Hermione had to laugh in reply.

"Yes, Harry is somewhat like that too, only the man is a little too stubborn to go in for his own good. I daresay the Healers will be wishing to see more of him!" Hermione chuckled.

"I'll take care of that", Kaylee mused, smiling. Her face straightened when she remembered Harry's condition and she looked down at the folders in her hand.

"I'm sorry Kaylee, that was insensitive of me to bring Harry up. I forgot", Hermione muttered, looking abashed.

"Hey it's okay!" Kaylee replied adamantly, raising her eyes to look up at Hermione. "I'd forgotten too. Please don't tread on eggshells around me on that subject. Everyone else does!"

"I won't" Hermione smiled in return. "So do they need me in the Ministry today?"

"Actually no", Kaylee began, knowing full well Hermione won't like the idea of being told to stay at home. "Mr. Hodgkins your boss told me to tell you since I was coming this way anyway, that St. Mungo's had sent him a request asking that you and I and everyone else that got injured at St. Mungo's yesterday stay at home for a few days on sick leave. I was just in the ministry to give you these folders of the Ministry employees you wanted to look at. Just don't tell anyone I took them".

"No problem", Hermione replied grinning at her. "So they told you, you had to take this sick leave too?"

"I got forced to leave the Auror's Headquarters. I'll tell you something Kingsley Shaklebolt might be getting old, but that man still has a lot of strength and power in him!"

"Oh poor you", Hermione laughed. "Well come on into the study and we can start work on this. I wanted your help on figuring out what happened to Harry".

"Well you two seem to be all good. Hermione, I'm going to head in to work, get a few hours of training in, then I'm going to stop by in Diagon Alley visit Fred and George. Do you need anything?" Ron asked, still leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smile on his face. Hermione and Kaylee had just walked into the study and Kaylee was pulling away the messy pile of parchments that were on the old sofa seat in the corner. Hermione turned to Ron and walked up to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Have a good day training and don't let Angelina bully you around too much". She grinned up at him, frowning a little as she thought of what she needed, then added. "I could use new parchments and I've almost run out of black ink to write with".

"I'll get that for you later, 'Mione", Ron replied wrapping his arms around her, "And I'll tell Angelina to lay off. I would ask Fred for help but he would hold it against me for the end of time", Ron laughed satirically at the prospect of asking his older brother to get his girlfriend to lay off him.

"What time will you be home, so I can know when to start on dinner", she asked looking up into Ron's eyes.

"I should be home about four, but not much later than that", he smiled down at her, kissing her nose. Hermione nodded her head and smiled up at him.

"You had better go then", she replied, disengaging herself from his arms and stepping away.

"I'll see you later. Kaylee you're always welcome here and I hope you and Hermione find what you're looking for".

"Bye Ron", Kaylee called out cheerfully, from behind the stack of parchments she had in her hands. Ron nodded his head at her and turned and walked back down the hall. A few minutes later Hermione could hear the distinct click of a door shutting and she turned her attention back on Kaylee, who had made herself comfortable on the sofa seat.

"So where shall we start then?" she asked cheerfully, backing into the study again and closing the door behind her.

A few days later, Ron and Hermione jumped smartly out of a fireplace that were scattered across the wall in the Atrium, brushing the soot and dust off their clothes. Ron rubbed the last soot of Hermione's robes and they walked on towards the golden grilles where the elevator was located, bypassing security when Hermione showed the wizard her ministry identification. They made their way to the elevator and waited for the golden grilles to open as the elevator descended to their level.

"Are you sure you want to come with me. You might find it boring and Kaylee and I could be busy for quite some time", Hermione said, turning to look up at Ron.

"Hermione, don't worry I'll be fine. I wanted to drop by Dad's office anyway and ask him some things and I can run by the British Quidditch League Headquarters", Ron replied, leaning down and giving her a light kiss. Hermione was quite surprised by his public display of affection and looked up at him with wonder on her face. She was about to ask him about his very affectionate kiss, when the grilles opened and a Ministry witch walked out, causing them to split up and move out of her way. They smiled apologetically at the haughty witch and entered the elevator, Hermione pushing the second level button. When the elevator stopped at the second level, they stepped out and made their way to the Aurors Headquarters, where they found Kaylee sitting at her desk, writing up a report of the night before.

"Hello Kaylee", Hermione beamed at her.

"Ron, Hermione, what a surprise to see you here!" Kaylee replied startled, jumping up and bringing two seats to her desk. "Sit down, what can I help you with?"

"We've found something you might be interested in knowing about", Hermione said taking a seat and pulling out the same folders of Ministry employees Kaylee had given to her a few days earlier.

"Well you'd better tell me what you found", Kaylee replied, leaning towards them in her seat.

"Well there's this Ministry employee, he works in the Broom Regulatory Control on Level Six. Called Malachai Kittler. He's got a bit of a shady past that is worth looking into. He was accused of being a Death Eater ten years ago, but was acquitted on shady grounds", Hermione said, pulling out one folder from the pack. "It's a wonder he's still working here! He could be the Ministry spy we're looking for".

"Let me have a look at his record, I can pull up some more information on him. Check his background", Kaylee replied holding a hand out so Hermione would give her the folder, which Hermione diligently done.

At that moment a Ministry official, a woman in her mid thirties with ash blonde hair and purple robes came running into the Auror Headquarters, and when she spotted Kaylee came rushing over to her.

"Miss Griffinstock!" she panted, stopping at Kaylee's desk. "Thank god I finally found you! The Minister of Magic has just been assassinated by the Blood Kindred!"


	4. All Hell Breaks Loose

**CHAPTER 4 All Hell Breaks Loose**

_The heavy rain that had been pouring down all morning in the all-magical village of Hogsmeade in the north of England had finally ceased by noon-time, and while the drops fell from the over-burdened blades on grass growing at the edge of the village, at that very moment, a crowd had gathered in the large assembly hall on a small side street of Hogsmeade. Journalists were proceeding on walking in and out of the hall; their quik quotes quill and notepad ready in their hands. _

_The Minister of Magic had decided only two days earlier to hold a press conference to assure the magical community on the new and ongoing threat that the Shadow King posed. When news had filtered to him that his group the Blood Kindred had attacked St. Mungo's with the intention of killing Harry Potter, Rufus Scrimgeour knew he needed to assure the public and as fast as possible, before the Ministry lost control of the situation._

_Rufus was sitting in a small cold room adjacent to the main hall, where the Ministry had set up a temporary command centre for the press conference. Rufus was leaning back against a hard wooden chair, his press officer standing across from him leaning against the edge of the wooden table, repeating to him the speech he was about to give._

"_Now Minister, I urge you to keep the questions to a minimum. The press are likely to trap you in with questions on why we haven't found out who this Shadow King is", his press officer said, leafing through the parchment sheets. "Your popularity has already dropped ten points after the whole book explosion debacle two months ago"._

"_Now Sally!" Rufus cut in holding up his hands silencing the young woman. "I know how to give press speeches and I know how to calm them down"._

"_I'm sorry Minister, but this is an important chance for us to win over some votes again. We can't let this opportunity pass us by". _

"_Sally. Stop it!" Rufus growled, standing up quickly, his hands supporting his heavy weight on the table. He turned his sharp gaze on his young press officer and she silenced, looking away alarmed. _

"_Minister, it's time to go", a tall wizard wearing the telltale robes of the Auror special guard that had been hired as the Minister's private bodyguards. Rufus Scrimgeour nodded his head curtly, grabbed his wooden walking stick and began limping towards the door. As he made his way to the make-shift stage that had been set up for him, the flashing bulbs of the magical cameras went off, hurting his eyes and causing blind spots to gather at the edge of his vision. He slowly ascended the steps to the podium, pausing when he reached the pedestal. Scrimgeour placed a silent Sonorus charm on himself and shuffled through his notes, clearing his throat before he began._

"_Ladies and gentlemen. I thank you for coming to this press conference today, despite it being called up on such short notice", Scrimgeour's voice was rough and gravely as he cleared his voice once again and continued. "These are dark times indeed and I am here to assure the public that we are doing everything to capture this new threat that are the Blood Kindred and their leader, this so-called Shadow King. We have made a number of leads that I am not at liberty to speak of at this moment, but rest assured we are doing everything we can to regain control of this situation. We once again ask for the magical community's help. You suspect any suspicious activities or know of anyone who might be involved with the Blood Kindred to contact a Ministry official or an Auror and remember, do not take on these wizards and witches alone. They are extremely dangerous!" Rufus Scrimgeour stopped in the middle of his speech when he spotted the raised hand of a male journalist, and with a side-wards glance at his press officer Sally who nodded to him; he cleared his throat and added._

"_Yes, what question do you want to ask me?"_

"_Minister, Jeremiah Paxworth of the Evening Prophet", the man began standing up from his seat. "What can you tell us on this rumour that a certain Malfoy is the leader of the group, the Blood Kindred?"_

_Scrimgeour looked down at his sheets of notes for a moment, taking some to collect his thoughts before he looked up again and fixed the journalist with his trademark sharp glance._

"_Your sources can be commended Mr. Paxworth, we had hoped to keep that piece of information from the media for the time being, while we dealt with this situation, but he is the main suspect in the explosion that occurred two months ago, and we do believe him to be the leader of this Blood Kindred", Rufus Scrimgeour replied._

"_Minister!" a female journalist stood up, trying to get his attention._

"_Yes, Madam?" he asked, fixing his gaze on the auburn haired woman in her late thirties._

"_Emilie Zola of the Wizarding Herald, Minister. What can you tell us of this Shadow King? Have there been any discoveries since your last discussion on this subject a month ago?"_

"_We are not here to discuss the latest theories or rumours on this Shadow King and who he might be", Rufus Scrimgeour replied testily, taking a minute to calm his breathing and smooth out the irritation in his voice. "As I informed the media two weeks ago, we have not gathered any new relevant pieces of information that we can share with the public at this time". _

_A flurry of hands rose as he finished his sentence, but Rufus Scrimgeour lowered his head and glanced down at his notes. The large hall was abuzz with whispers and mutterings as journalists vied for the Minister's attention. Scrimgeour quietly shook his head at the media, he had never gotten on well with them, and they were useful for a political career but far too unstable and unpredictable for his liking. Inside he snorted at their insipidness and buzzing for their headline stories starkly reminded him of the flies that buzzed around him in the vast hall. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for another round of dull and prying questions, when the air in the hall changed. No longer could he hear the mutterings of the press. Slowly raising his head, Rufus Scrimgeour looked up to see a group of wizards had just entered the hall. Each wizard had the same luminous red robe on and from the light streaming in from the open doorway behind them it gave the impression they had gold faces, but the streaming light could be playing tricks with the Minister's eyes. All heads turned to look at the newcomers, and it took only a second before the screaming and shouts began. Pandemonium erupted and the fifty or so journalists and photographers scrambled out of the way, dropping their equipment along the way, each pushing others out of the way in order to get out of the firing line. The hall was filled with shouts and screams when the journalists began panicking, hexing others out of the way. The Minister's private guards of Aurors had split into two groups, the first began advancing on members of the Blood Kindred, pushing their way through the panicking crowd, while the others, quickly surrounded the Minister, wands ready. Scrimgeour stood transfixed at the podium, mouth wide open, startled at the breach in security, and it was this moment of hesitation that cost the Minister his life. _

_Two Blood Kindred had separated themselves from the group and with a loud crack had disapparated, only to re-appear right in front of the Minister. All it took was a well aimed and quick muttering of the fatal curse for them to breach through the Aurors' defences. _

"_Avada Kedarva!" the Blood Kindred yelled out, his wand aimed at Scrimgeour's head and when the green bolt of light made contact with the Minister, a look of surprise was on his face. He fell flat backwards onto the stage floor, a dull thud being issued from his fall, that no-one noticed in the chaos of the hall. The only ones who realised the Minister had just been murdered were his personal body guards, who stood dumbfounded around the Minister's body, not sure what to do._

* * *

"What!" Kaylee cried jumping out of her seat. "What happened?"

"He was assassinated while giving a press conference in Hogsmeade. You're wanted on the scene". The woman replied, heaving slightly from the lack of air. She took a deep breath and added, "Shaklebolt requested you on the scene. It's in the village hall of Hogsmeade, you're to Apparate right outside it and I would hurry they're in very bad moods over this. Rumour has it the Aurors that were part of the Minister's private guard are going to be severely disciplined and maybe even charged with negligence".

"Merlin help us. Thanks Sofia, I'll go there straight away!" Kaylee replied, standing up. She opened a desk drawer and began rummaging inside as the woman named Sofia walked back out of the Aurors' Headquarters in a hurry, most likely to pass the news on to someone else.

"We're coming with you!" Hermione declared standing up also and picking up her coat that she had hung carefully against the back of her chair.

"Hermione, don't be silly!" Kaylee replied not looking up as she continued delving through her desk drawer.

"I'm a Ministry official Kaylee, and if this involves the Blood Kindred I will be there!" Hermione spoke coldly, fixing Kaylee with a hard glare. Kaylee must have found what she was looking for, because when she stood up again, she had extracted her Auror badge and was busy pinning it to her travelling cloak. She looked up and met Hermione's glare, keeping eye contact and levelling her with a hard look of her own. The continued their eye contact for another few seconds, before Kaylee dropped her head and acquiesced.

"Fine, but you're there only to help us with the Blood Kindred. Try and stay out of the way of my superiors and don't give them a reason to take you off the case or suspend you from work. I imagine absolute hell has broken out in Hogsmeade and the less they notice you the better for us all!" Kaylee donned her travelling cloak and pulled her wand out of her trouser pocket, nodding to Hermione. "We should go now. I don't want to keep them waiting".

Hermione nodded in reply and went to put on her own coat, turning to Ron.

Ron, sensing he was about to be frozen out of the scene, took a step away from her, holding his hands out in front of him. "Oh no, you're not telling me to go home now Hermione!"

"Ron, will you please just listen to me!" Hermione pleaded. "You're not working for the Ministry. I hate saying this but you're a Quidditch player. The Ministry consider you a civilian and you know very well they won't allow you on the scene". Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"Hermione I'm coming with you!" Ron replied matter of factly. He turned around to face Kaylee and directing his statement at her. "Kaylee I'm coming with you. I'm not going to be left out of this and before you start worrying that you're going to get in trouble, I'll stay out of the way". Kaylee was unsure for a moment, she didn't want to risk her new position and the respect she had been given with it, but she had to take into account Hermione's sharp intelligence. She was legendary at Hogwarts for all the things her, Ron and Harry had done, and Ron, though a little underestimated, Kaylee knew he had a brilliant knack of extracting information form people they usually wouldn't tell him. They were also Harry's best friends and she didn't want to lose their friendship. Surely they can take care of themselves and they're both sensible enough to stay away from any real trouble.

"Alright then", Kaylee sighed, as she assented. "But we have to go now!" The urgency in her voice was enough to convince both Ron and Hermione to hurry as they made their way out of the Ministry of Magic and Apparated to Hogsmeade.

Upon arrival outside the main hall of Hogsmeade, Hermione could see what Kaylee meant by mayhem. A large crowd had formed around a glowing magical perimeter that had been erected by the Aurors, watching with fear and in some cases curiosity and barely concealed intrigue. It was most likely it had not leaked to them yet that the Minister had been murdered, for they would not be reacting in such a way if they knew! Kaylee shook her head at their idiocy and walked over to the glowing blue barrier that was being used as a perimeter. A young Auror, certainly no older than nineteen and just out of College, came walking up to the edge of the perimeter, holding out his hand to stop them from coming closer.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you're going to have to take a step back or I will have you escorted from here", he called out, his deep voice contrasting sharply with his youthful face.

"I'm an Auror, Kaylee Griffinstock and you're going to have to open this perimeter for me so I can get through", Kaylee replied confidently, taking a step closer to the perimeter.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to see some identification Ma'am before I let you through". He looked apprehensively at her; afraid he was going to get into trouble.

"Here it is", Kaylee replied slightly irritated showing him her badge that was pinned to her travelling cloak.

"Very well Miss Griffinstock", the young Auror spoke nervously. He cast a charm that opened a doorway in the perimeter and Kaylee strode on through, Hermione and Ron at her heels.

"Wait a minute", the young man added, pointing his wand at Ron and Hermione so they could not walk through. "I didn't see identification on the both of you". His voice was commanding and authoritative once more, now that Kaylee, the Auror had walked through.

"I'm a Ministry official!" Hermione declared, pulling out her identification card and holding it up so he could read it. "Now can we please go through?"

"I don't think so Ma'am, my orders are to let only Aurors through. If you could please step away from the perimeter".

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Kaylee cried out impatient. She turned around and walked back to the young Auror, and gathering up her most imposing attitude, and turned her harsh glare on the now withering young man. "I'm an Auror and I order you to let these two through, they are working with me on this case. Now if you have a problem with my orders you can call your official, but might I remind you I outrank you and we don't want things to turn messy, now do we?" Her voice had lowered a tenor and the young man had to lean in closer to her to hear her speak, but it done the job, for he took one frightened look at her and quickly ushered Ron and Hermione through before closing up the perimeter again.

Kaylee nodded satisfied at him and added, "Good job young man!"

Once inside the perimeter, they began to fully take in the sight before them. Aurors were rushing to and fro, passing on pieces of information, while the Obliviator Squad had been called to assess the situation, for they best knew Dark Magic. Other high Ministry officials such as the Minister's assistants, various other Ministry officials working in his office and his deputy were all gathered in a small group, huddled close together for protection and fear they might be attacked next. Hermione spotted her own boss Mr. Hodgkins talking in low tones with Kaylee's superior Saunderson, every once in a while glancing around fearfully.

"God they must be really on edge!" Ron commented, nodding his head over to Hermione and Kaylee's bosses.

"I imagine they are. To have their own Minister murdered right under their noses", Kaylee replied, and then she turned around to face Ron and Hermione, adding in a lower tone. "Okay can you please stay out of the way of both Hodgkins and Saunderson or else we all get in trouble. Ron you can use my guest pass". Kaylee searched through her pockets before pulling out a rather crumpled card that read Guest on it. She handed it to him, who pocketed it in an inner pocket, nodding his head at her.

"Don't worry Kaylee, I'll keep my nose clean". He grinned at the two women for a second and then added. "Now where do we start?"

"Well you stay in the background, I would advise you to stay out of the hall, just lay low while I go and talk to Saunderson, see what he wants me to do!" Kaylee replied, lightly grabbing both Ron and Hermione's upper arms and leading them towards the alleyway that swung along the side of the large stone building that served as the village hall.

"Stay here and I'll be back with you in a second". She gave them both a stern look that she hoped would get them to listen to her and quickly made her way over to her sandy haired boss. Saunderson was the type of man that could only intimidate a person, and that was not just because of his impressive size at six foot four, but also his very strong personality that just seemed to fill a room when he entered it.

Five minutes later, Kaylee was striding back to the alleyway, which thankfully was still devoid of Aurors and spotted Ron and Hermione leaning against the corner of the building, discussing in low tones. When they heard her footsteps, both looked up at the same, time visibly relaxing when they realised who it was.

"So that's going on exactly?" Hermione asked urgently, taking a step towards the blonde haired woman.

"Well he was giving a press conference and Blood Kindred managed to get past security and make their way into the hall while the press and Aurors were there. The details are sketchy, but it seems they got past the Aurors and murdered the Minister in front of everyone. Reports are coming in that up to twenty people have been admitted to St Mungo's for minor injuries and trauma", Kaylee replied, her brow creasing as she began to worry.

"How did they manage to get past the Aurors?" Ron exclaimed stunned.

"They don't know but I have been hearing mutterings, and Saunderson seems to have implied this to me too, but they reckon the Minister's personal Auror bodyguards failed miserably in letting the Minister get murdered so easily. Seems quite a few people are outraged at how poorly they defended the Minister and the press. I wouldn't be surprised if this turns into a major scandal!"

"Holy crap!" Ron exclaimed, still taken aback. "You don't think there was a leak in the Ministry or maybe the spy we're looking for do you?"

"Let's just say it this way", Kaylee replied darkly. "I'd rather it were just mere incompetence on the part of the Aurors than a Ministry spy that has infiltrated our ranks that deep!"

"So, what did Saunderson tell you to do?" Hermione asked changing the topic to one that wasn't making her feel that uneasy with the situation.

"Help in damage control. Well I suppose that's what you get for still being so young to the force," Kaylee muttered displeased. "They put a new head on the Auror team that's dealing with the Shadow King and Blood Kindred since Harry is still incapacitated. I'm meant to be working in conjunction with him".

"And we won't get you in trouble?" Hermione queried.

"No, I ran the idea past Saunderson of bringing in outside control and he was fine with it as long as you stay out of his way and I don't tell you confidential information", Kaylee replied. "For an intimidating man, he can be quite reasonable!" She smiled quickly at them before turning on her heels and walking towards the entrance of the hall, Ron and Hermione in her tow, cloaks billowing behind them.

As they walked through the large mahogany doors into the village hall, a spectacle greeted them that quite took their breath away. The simply built stone building had wooden rafters stained black with age from which hung the remnants and tatters of Ministry flags, some burnt to a cinder, each hanging limply from their poles. The oak wooden panelling running around the bottom half of the walls was stained red in places, which Hermione guessed could only be blood. Similarly pools of blood were speckled across the hard floor, each one cordoned of by a rippling clear barrier that was being examined by some Ministry officials from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. The room was only filled with a handful of people all Ministry officials or Aurors examining the scene. The stage was located at the back end of the hall, the podium still standing in the middle, but even from the doorway, Ron and Hermione could see the burn marks that were surrounding the stage.

"What happened after Scrimgeour was killed?" Ron asked. He too had noticed the burn marks littered around the hall and the pools of blood. "Did they put up a struggle?"

"Yes, or at least that's what I'm told. The Aurors and Blood Kindred battled for quite a few minutes before the Blood Kindred Disapparated and Ministry reinforcements came swarming into the building", Kaylee replied, taking in the scene herself. She began making her way into the hall, noticing the dim lighting and wondering why no one had bothered turning on the light. She walked past the pools of blood, making her way into the centre of the room.

"Right, I'm going to go find out exactly what's going on here!" Ron declared, pulling out the guest pass Kaylee had given him earlier from his pocket and strutting away before Hermione even got the chance to protest. She in turn stared at Ron's retreating back in slight disbelief, but shook her head and turned her concentration on Kaylee.

"What's all left to do? Did the Blood Kindred leave anything behind which we can use?" Hermione asked.

"Not as far as we know", Kaylee replied pulling out her wand from her cloak pocket and making her way to the stage. She leant in closer to examine the scorch marks on the stage, lightly pressing against it with her wand.

"Look at this burn mark. That was done by fire, but I see no evidence of any fires being started", Kaylee queried, turning her question on Hermione.

Hermione crouched down on her knees next to Kaylee, pulling out her reading spectacles from her pocket and closely examining the burn mark.

"You're right", she replied taking of her spectacles and looking around her for any more scorch marks. "This must have been done by a hex of some sort, but I don't know of any that could do this kind of damage".

"You reckon Dark Arts magic?" Kaylee asked, cocking her head to her side to look at Hermione next to her.

"Must be" Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She stood up quickly that surprised Kaylee, who also got gingerly to her feet and watched as Hermione was looking around herself, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asked looking in the direction that Hermione's head was turned.

"Have you noticed how dark it is in here?"

"Yeah I was wondering about that earlier. Why do you say that?" Kaylee asked.

"See those candelabras up there hanging from the rafters?" Hermione said pointing to them.

"Yeah?" Kaylee had no idea where Hermione was going with this.

"They're as bright as ever, yet for some strange reason it's darker in this hall than it should be", Hermione replied.

"What do you reckon?"

"It must be a charm of some sort. Let me see", Hermione mused, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the ceiling. "Finite Incantatum!" A bright light issued from her wand that shot towards the rafters and spread out across the ceiling, encompassing the entire roof until it glowed momentarily a bright hue. A moment later the brightness returned in the hall, as normal light was restored. Hermione looked around, trying to figure out why that charm would have been placed, when she turned her attention on the back wall, behind the stage and gasped. Painted across the entire back wall in red were the words, "_The Age of the Shadow King has returned. All those who oppose him shall be destroyed"_.

"Oh Merlin!" Kaylee gasped, her jaw dropping as she read the words written on the wall.

"What the hell happened?" Ron cried startled as he came running up to them, standing next to Hermione, a protective arm across her waist. Hermione was blinking up at the wall, apparently lost for words.

"Is that blood?" she gasped.

"Could be", Kaylee, replied still shocked. "Why would they do that?"

"Fuck knows!" Ron exclaimed and then he turned his attention on Hermione and Kaylee. "Listen I think you should hear this". Both women turned to Ron to hear what he had found out. "I was just talking to an Auror and he's told me of something interesting you might want to know. They've been hearing some rumours that the Blood Kindred might be working from the Scottish moors", Ron declared slightly pleased himself for having discovered this piece of information.

"Yes Ron, but we hear these rumours almost every week, some person or other saying they believe the Blood Kindred is here or there", Kaylee sighed.

"Well normally I would agree with you, but I discovered something else. It seems an independent source has also spoken of whisperings of a dark menacing force that they called a ghost found up in the moors. Their description matches that of the Shadow King", he was grinning at them both.

Kaylee looked impressed at this piece of information ands commended Ron on his skills, adding, "I'll put someone on that lead, see what we get out of it".

"There will be no ordering around of Aurors under my division!" a chilly voice replied behind them. All three turned around to see who had spoken that, and Ron and Hermione looked on stunned at who had turned up, glancing quickly at each other for reassurance before returning their gaze to the new woman.

Kaylee had no idea who the person was. "I'm Auror Kaylee Griffinstock and may I ask who you are?" she spoke politely eyeing up the tall woman with the white blonde, perfect hair.

"Krista Speketer", she replied eyeing Kaylee with a thorough scrutinization. "I'm an Auror as well I'm head of the special branch but I was promoted and put in charge of the Shadow King case, so I'm your new boss".

* * *

**Just to add, again it seems I've written a corker once again, bt I'm happy to add that it's 1000 words less than the last chapter:-) I'm getting better. Again please read and review and let me know what you think. Ideas and constructive criticism is appreciated as always.**

**Also for those of you who haven't read The Greatest Thing There Is or have forgotten, Krista is Ron's ex girlfriend. Remember the girl we somehow just didn't manage to like? Well she's back and you know she's gonna be causing some trouble.**

**Oh the fun:-)**


	5. Inherently Good

_Yay I finally write this chapter! Thank god, I thought I would never manage it! This is has been one of the hardest to write, it just refused to work with me, so if the standard seems a ittle below my average you know why.  
For all those who haven't read The Greatest Thing There Is, this chapter is going to get confusing towards the end. If you're too confused I urge you to read it, or if it seems too long just go read chapters 21-24. It should at least clear things up a bit.  
To all those who've been wondering about Harry, here's a little for you, and don't worry Harry will return and before he does I have a small storyline all set up for him.  
Anyway's enjoy the story and please leave a few reviews. It makes my day better:-)  
Agrolass_

* * *

**Chapter 5 Inherently Good **

"Very well, shall I call you Madam?" Kaylee quipped, raising an eyebrow while smiling sweetly at the woman.

"No Speketer will do", Krista replied still quite coldly, though she seemed to have gotten enough information out of her thorough examination of Kaylee and turned her attention on Ron and Hermione, who were eyeing each other apprehensively.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, what a surprise seeing you two here, together", she remarked eyeing them both with intense looks.

"I'm a Ministry official Kaylee, I'm very well allowed to be here!" Hermione replied with a quick comeback and a raised eyebrow while fixing her with a cold gaze.

"True", she replied, her mouth curling into a small sweet smile, as if she were remembering a fond memory. "But I don't remember the Department of Mysteries being involved in this case, especially not the murder of the Minister of Magic!" she folded her arms across her chest with a triumphant look on her face.

"What are you doing here Krista?" Ron asked frostily, standing closer to Hermione and wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"It seems this case has not been doing so well, people are asking for answers and with a leader in a coma they were looking for someone who had lead this case and finally get some answers!" she replied. "And might I add Ronald", emphasising his name with utmost sarcasm as her eyebrows raised, "what are _you _doing here?"

"I'm helping with the investigation!" he counteracted defensively, his anger rising.

"So just like the last time, but might I remind you, you are a civilian here and last time I checked, they were certainly not allowed on a crime scene!"

"Seriously Krista what do you have against us?" Ron retorted quickly. He closed his eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath and calming his raging temper. He looked up in time to see a look of hurt flit across her face, before it was masked by the superior attitude she had been wearing all this time.

Krista turned her attention on Kaylee and spoke in a business-like tone, "Kaylee I want you to report to Saunderson, he wants a word with you and then I need you to help Jennings in the clean-up of this scene". Kaylee nodded curtly, though Hermione could tell there was an irritation hidden beneath Kaylee's composed face. She strode away purposefully, her head held high as she went to her boss Saunderson, most likely to get severely told off. Krista turned her attention back on the couple, having managed to compose herself somewhat.

"Oh nothing at all Ron", she said calmly, even managing a sweet smile. "But don't you find it strange how at every single bad crime you're always found on the scene even though you're a civilian, and what an even bigger surprise to see Hermione, here, _with you_!"

"Look Krista", Hermione began letting out a deep sigh and focussing her attention on the icy blonde woman standing in front of her with a look that could kill. It was always up to her to be the adult in these situations and smooth everything out. "We asked Kaylee to let us come along. We just want to help and even if I'm in the Department of Mysteries I'm still assigned to the case of the Shadow King and last time I checked, this is part of it!"

"Hermione", Krista began, her whole attention now fully focussed on the bushy haired brunette standing in front of her, "You may have been the brightest witch in Hogwarts, but school is over and you're not going to get the same special treatment here. Everyone might still act like you're the smartest one around here, but I'm in change of this case now and to me you're as ordinary as everyone else here". Krista stopped speaking for a second, pausing to choose her words carefully. "I reviewed your work on this case, and your work is very fragmented. I've also noticed the amount of times you were absent for personal reasons. For that reason, I'm taking you off this case".

"What?" Hermione cried, not quite believing her ears. "Why? Because I took off a few days to visit Harry in hospital? In case you haven't forgotten, he's my best friend!"

"Exactly Hermione", Krista replied, as if she were talking to a small child. "You're being influenced by a personal connection to this case. You've become obsessed with finding out who done this to Harry Potter that you've lost perspective of the bigger case".

"That is complete and utter bullshit and you know it!" Hermione retorted angrily, her temper flaring.

"Oh really?" Krista hissed, her eyes flashing. "Let's have a look at the evidence shall we? Firstly the point of this case is to stop the shadow King and his Blood Kindred from taking more innocent lives, you seem to have become obsessed with finding out who the Shadow King is finding out what happened to Harry, an admirable trait, but not one needed for this case. We need to pool our efforts into stopping him first, then we can try and find out who he is!"

"Are you actually trying to be an idiot?" Hermione cried astounded. Her hands were waving dangerously in the air and Ron was looking at the two women with trepidation. "Only by knowing who we are dealing with, can we ever find a way of stopping him. _Anyone_ should know that!"

"You know what, I've had enough of this!" Krista's tone was dangerously low. "I want you off my crime scene immediately and I will be writing a letter of complaint to your boss about your behaviour. Don't forget who is boss here Hermione Granger!"

"I'm not letting you take me off this case. In case you have forgotten my _best friend _is in a coma in St. Mungo's because of these monsters. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing!" Hermione shrieked, her voice becoming quite hysterical.

"Benson", Krista called out, calling a black man in his mid twenties over to her. His expressive auburn eyes flashed in recognition when he spotted Hermione and nodded to Krista. "I'd like you to escort Miss Granger and Mr Weasley out of here and make sure they don't come back!" she called out briskly and began walking over to a group of Aurors who were deep in conversation.

"Come on Hermione, I have to escort you out of here", the man named Benson spoke kindly, his broad face breaking into a warm smile.

"James you can't seriously be siding with her!" Hermione cried, though her temper had died down a little and her anger had been replaced by a dull sadness.

"Hermione you know I am not, but I have to follow orders. She is after all my superior, now please don't make this more difficult for us all", Benson had a pleading tone.

"You were Harry's partner, you should be able to understand my situation", Hermione tried one last time.

"Of course I do and I wanna find out who done this to him as much as you, but don't try and go against Krista Speketer, Hermione. You're only going to get yourself in worse trouble"; James replied holding his arm out and ushering Hermione in front of him.

"Please don't ask me to give up on Harry!" she cried.

"I'm not Hermione. Listen, you can still work on this case in some way. I can talk to Kaylee and we can see what we can do for you, but for now you should really get going. You're going to get me in trouble!"

"Fine", Hermione resigned herself, though her eyes were flashing once again.

"Ron, it's good to see you again, it's been a while!" James nodded his head at Ron, grinning briefly.

"You too James. They're not treating you badly on the nightshift are they?" Ron quipped, one eyebrow raised.

James let out a deep resounding laugh and added, "No, it's all paperwork and patrolling. Hey good save against the Tornados two weeks ago. That one would have gotten sticky if they won the match!"

"You're telling me Benson", Ron laughed, "Let's just say we wouldn't want a repeat of '95 with the mob riots again!" They had made their way out of the village hall and the three were standing at the clear barrier once again.

"Hermione take care of yourself, and I'll send you an owl, Ron good seeing you as always, you should pop into the Ministry more often", James spoke sombrely. He pulled his wand out from his robe pocket and cast a quick incantation so that a gap the size of a door formed in the barrier, through which Ron and Hermione made their way through.

"See you around Benson", Ron called out and a he gave a quick jerk of the head and a small smile, before Ron and Hermione Disapparated back to their flat.

Upon arrival, the anger that Hermione had suppressed all while at the crime scene, exploded almost like an explosion.

"That little bitch!" she let out a frustrated cry, yanking off her light jacket and unceremoniously throwing it over the nearest chair she would find. "How dare she take me off this case!" Hermione rounded on Ron and seeing the fury in her eyes, backed off visibly, a stunned look on his face. "Oh just you wait until I get my hands on her!" was the angry reply that Hermione let out. She was heaving slightly from the waves of anger that were washing over her body. She stomped out into the hallway, yanking open the door to her study and slamming it shut behind her.

Ron was surprised, if not a little terrified. He had not seen Hermione that made since Rita Skeeter, save for the incident a few months back before they got back together, and when Hermione got into one of those moods, no matter how much Ron loved her, she was positively terrifying. Ron tentatively made his way to her study and slowly opening the door, popped his head inside.

"'Mione you okay?" he asked carefully. He saw Hermione sitting at her desk, the overflowing sheets of parchment and books that usually littered her desk, were lying on a heap on the floor. Instead she had pulled a new parchment in front of her and was quickly writing notes from a book lying open next to her.

"Yes" was the terse reply he received of her. She looked up to see Ron looking quite wary and let out a sigh, calming her composure somewhat. "I'm fine Ron, I'm just going to start some work now. I'm certainly not going to let that tramp try and stop me!" Her eyes had hardened at the last statement. She fixed Ron with a penetrating stare and added, "why did you ever go out with her?"

"Hermione, I'm not going to answer that, because no matter what way I would try and respond to that question, you would bite my head off!" Ron replied firmly, opening the door wider and walking into the office. He walked over to her desk and placing both hands on the table for support he leaned on them, adding, "Don't let her get to you!"

"I know Ron, I just wish she wouldn't have decided to pick on me!" Hermione replied, her voice still tense.

"I'm sure you would say something along the lines of; it's just Krista blaming you for the reason that we broke up".

Hermione looked up at Ron with wonder in her eyes, "That is quite intuitive of you Ron!"

"So being with you does eventually rub off. Tell that to the sixteen year old me, he'd have a heart attack!" Ron mocked, causing Hermione to let out a laugh.

"I love you", she smiled up at him.

"I love you too 'Mione!" Ron replied kissing her lightly on the lips. "Do you think you can manage on your own? I've Quidditch training in half an hour and I still need to talk to Angelina Johnson on some new tactics she wants us to practice".

"Yeah", Hermione said lightly nodding her head and looking back down onto her notes.

"Okay, I should be back about six-ish". Ron leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead, turning around and walking out of the study to let Hermione get some work done.

A week later, a frustrated Hermione still had not found out anything new on the Shadow King. Currently she was alone in the apartment, Ron had Quidditch training until late, and she had been sitting in her office at her desk since twelve that morning, six hours ago. She let out a frustrated scream, while running her hands through her hair, making it bushier. When one of her hands got tangled in her now, very messy hair, she carefully removed them and let them back down on the desk, looking over the books and notes she had been delving through for the last six hours. She had had enough, so Hermione rose from her chair and made her way into the hallway, grabbing her coat along the way as she made her way to the door and outside. Maybe a brisk walk would allow her to think clearer. Once she was on the muggle street outside her apartment, she quickly put on her coat, stuffing her wand into a coat pocket and setting out at a brisk walk. She didn't know where she was going to go, but when she rounded a corner and saw the familiar park near to where she lived, she smiled and made her way towards it. It was in a cul-de-sac, so she languidly walked on the middle of the street and made her way into the park. The last time she had been there was night-time, under not so different circumstances. Both times she couldn't think, though the last time it was because of a red-head that just couldn't leave her life. Hermione smiled at the memory, and marvelled at the difference to the appearance of the park by day.

On this late spring day, the sun was shining through a few flecked clouds and Muggle children could be seen running in between some overly large oak trees, their mothers, chatting away happily, sitting on park benches that were littered along the gravel pathway. Hermione started along the pathway at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of sunshine on her skin. It had been too long since she had been outside to just enjoy the sunshine and nature. A slow smile crept its way along her face as the warm rays set about relaxing her more than any bubble bath ever could. She had been so stressed out and wound up since Harry fell into a coma, and with the Shadow King, it seemed that every living moment had been spent on stopping this new threat. She couldn't remember the last time she took some time to herself for a day. Even Hermione could concede, that she needed a break, and in a way Krista had given that to her, though not willingly she hastened to add in her head. She meandered off the main path, and took a more secluded one through some low, overhanging branches of an old beech tree. This path was less used, and the moss that had grown on the gravel path was proof of that. A faint gurgling told her that a stream was nearby, and when she turned a corner, she saw a small artificial waterfall, half her height creep out of the rock formation, where her favourite bench stood.

She lowered herself into the worn and ageing wooden bench, spreading her legs out. It was pure contentment, just sitting there, thinking of nothing while watching the small waterfall crash onto the rocks below. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a grey squirrel dart out from the cover of a nearby oak tree, making its way to a pile of decaying leaves that had been lying there since the last autumn. It scurried about, digging with its sharp claws in the pile of dead leaves and dirt for food. Hermione laughed lightly at this, but when the squirrel looked up and spotted her, it ran away quickly, back to the safety of the undergrowth.

Feeling utterly relaxed, Hermione felt content enough to begin examining again the reason why Harry was in a coma. She wrapped her legs underneath her and laid her hands on her lap, thinking hard. She thought back to that fateful night in the cavern underneath the Chudley Canons grounds and thought hard. All the Blood Kindred were killed, but the Aurors were only knocked out, save for Harry. In fact she and Ron were the ones that were affected by the blast the least. Was it their proximity? It could be, but that would not explain Harry. He was lying in the middle of the cave surrounded by Aurors and Blood Kindred, so proximity could not be the cause. No, it was the book and the blast. Maybe by analysing the book and the power it held, she could see why Harry was worse affected than the others. The book was ultimately about love, or at least that was what the power was. That she found out from research months earlier when she was on the case. As Draco Malfoy himself had told her, the Blood Kindred had turned the power, tainted it. Obviously they must have made this power destructible, but how they ever managed to turn it to kill all muggle-borns was beyond her. The Dark Arts must have been used, she conceded and that she could never guess how it was done. The fact remains, the book was changed back in some way, because it didn't kill all those who are good, but all those who were evil. It was a terrible metaphor to use as it wasn't that black and white, but it would do for now. The only people who were near enough to the book to have any effect on it was Malfoy and her and Ron. Malfoy of course would not have altered it, so it must have been her or Ron. Hermione thought hard to try and remember if they ever hit it with a spell or touched it, but could remember no such incident. They hadn't handled it at all.

Maybe it was their actions, Hermione mused. What did they do that night? Hermione closed her eyes and replayed the scene in her mind. The book had a black aura around itself, and during that last countdown, while Hermione was kissing Ron, it must have changed for when she opened her eyes again the aura was silvery-white. That's when the nature of the book must have been changed back, Hermione mused. Well she guessed, if the book was about love, then it would be affected by the emotions around it. The only thing she remembered feeling that night, was the revelation that she was still in love with Ron. That must have been the trigger, Hermione realised a surge of excitement coursing through her body. Yes, what else could it be? Just by her and Ron realising they love each other, could that book have been rid of its negative energy. But if love turned it back to good, then why were the Aurors knocked out? It must have been the explosion and the bright light. Then again, why was Harry worse affected?

Maybe she needed to look at the situation from a different angle. When the book was turned back and it had a silvery-white aura, it was good again. So since the countdown had already begun it must have killed all those who were evil, instead of all those who were good. Maybe it was that black and white, at least for the book anyway. The book doesn't have a conscious, it can't tell that people aren't just good or evil. It saw the bad things the Blood Kindred had done, were willing to do and killed them, but why Harry? He must obviously be a much greyer figure than the rest of the Aurors for the book, but that is inconceivable since Harry is the Wizarding World's hero. Harry has never been evil, despite all the horrendous things that were done to him, despite all he went through and even despite the fact a part of Voldemort's essence was transferred to him. Hermione suddenly stopped, jerking out of her relaxed position, staring hard at the waterfall as she concentrated hard. Harry received a part of Voldemort's essence when Voldemort tried to kill him and that can be seen by the scar he received. He had a part of Voldemort in him, a part of evil in him, yet it never caused him to turn. What if the book picked up on that? That was the reason Harry was so different! Hermione gasped, jumping up of her seat.

"Harry is inherently good!" Hermione cried, aloud. "but he has a part of evil within him, and that's why he was affected worse, but not killed. The good in him stopped him from being killed!" She had solved it! Hermione let out a delighted shriek and looked around her to make sure no-one was there. When she spotted no-one else she yanked out her wand from her wand and Disapparated with a pop and a flash, leaving behind only a startled grey squirrel.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter, sorry I rambled a little towards the end, I wanted to show Hermione thinking and connecting the dots and how she came upon the realization of what happened to Harry.  
Now those who have not read The Greatest Thing There Is will probably be nicely confused by this chapter and you also won't know the OC characters. I posted on a topic in the forums on Kaylee's character so you can read it and get to know her. Krista I will do with the next chapter coming up. Here's the link anyway; http/ Until the next chapter,  
Toodles!**  



End file.
